


And I’ll spin for you like your favorite records used to

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, M/M, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is the new kid and Jensen is the most popular guy in school. But maybe they have more in common than Jared would have thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I’ll spin for you like your favorite records used to

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt J2 - 10) high school popular kid/nerd au.
> 
> This is not beta read and escalated quite a bit, I hope it's not too long and boring.

Highschool sucked. Big time. This was a general truth shared by billions of students all around the world.

It sucked even more if you were a gangly giant with a clumsy streak a mile wide and a very nerdy attitude. The chess club had never been cool, and even if your mum was so proud of you for being at the NFL it still was not popular as long as it didn’t have something to do with football.

So maybe Jared hated highschool even more than your average gloomy teenager did. But at least he had made himself a niche in his old school, where he had been not necessarily liked but at least ignored. He had been indifferent to the other pupils, and in return they had been indifferent to him. And then his mum had decided to move across country with him and his sister, while his brother had stayed with their father in Austin because he was going to the UT and couldn’t afford his own place anyway.

Being in New England was bad enough, with its freezing temperatures and their small town mentality. Add being the new kid in a room full of people who had played together in the sand box and his life reached a new level of suckery. At least he could hope being gay wouldn’t cause a lynch mob here like it would have done back in Texas.

He took his sweet time finding the administration office to get himself a locker and a class schedule. He was in no hurry being starred at and hearing people whisper about him. When he entered the small and overheated room he was greeted by a cheery lady in her late forties, whose name tag read Samantha Ferris. She handed him everything he needed and was just explaining to him how he could get to his math class when the door opened and a tall guy with broad shoulders walked in.

Jared turned around a bit more to get a better look but regretted it instantly. This had to be a dream; people like that did not exist in his world. But if it was a dream, why was the stunning guy with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen still fully clothed?

The secretary’s voice disrupted his dreamy thoughts rudely. “Mr. Ackles, what can I do for you? Shouldn’t you be in class right now?” she scolded him sternly but her eyes never stopped smiling at him. It was quite obvious that she liked this student.

“I should, Ms. Ferris, but Mr. Beaver asked if someone could go and look for the new student that was supposed to be at his class this morning, so I volunteered.”

“Oh my, how nice of you. And how thoughtful of Jim. He is quite the sweetheart, but don’t tell him I said that. I was just explaining to Jared here how he could get to the classroom but it would be much more convenient if you just showed him.” And with that both turned to Jared like they just remembered he was still in the room with them. Good thing he was used to being overlooked.

Having the full force of those green green eyes turned on him wasn’t much better though. Jared suddenly wished he wouldn’t have chosen to wear his dorky “Come to the dark side. We have ∏” shirt. There was no chance Jensen could mistake him for anything else than the nerd he was. He tried to look as indifferent as possible, something that he had no problems doing at his old school but was surprisingly hard this very moment. A part of him wanted to smile at Jensen while another part just wanted to run from things he knew would complicate his life even more.

Totally unaware of the inner battle Jared fought Jensen smiled at him broadly, his eyes slightly crinkling at the corners. “Come on. I don’t want to go to maths either but we should better hurry. Mr. Beaver doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” With that he turned around and marched over to the door. “Have a nice day, Ms. Ferris.”

“You, too, Mr. Ackles. And thank you again for taking care of Jared.” She smiled sweetly at both of them.

Jared only waved a bit when he followed Jensen outside the door.

The walked a few feet in silence before Jensen’s voice disrupted his thoughts. “So, Jared – where are you from?”

“Huh?” came the eloquent reply, Jared still a bit baffled to be spoken to at all. After he had caught himself he mumbled, suddenly shy “Texas. San Antonio.”

“I knew I heard a Texas twang in there. Felt just like home.” Jensen smiled at him, which caused to sides of his eyes to crinkle even more then the first time Jensen had smiled and Jared was again thrown by how breath taking this boy was. That was why he caught on the meaning of his words a bit belatedly.

“Don’t say you’re from Texas as well?”

“Born and bred. Well, mostly bred. We moved here five years ago from Richmond, because my grandparents needed someone to look after them. My Mum’s from around here. How do you like New England so far?”

At a loss what to say when his only thought was _it got the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen_ , so he simply said “’s cold.”

That earned him a full body laugh from Jensen. Jared felt oddly proud at himself, like making the other student laugh was a huge accomplishment. It was something he hoped to witness more often.

He hadn’t even realized that they had reached the classroom and was surprised by the sudden rush of disappointment. But maybe it was for the best, because the chances of withstanding the temptation to fall for Jensen were shrinking rapidly the longer they spent time with each other. Still, when he looked at Jensen’s face and saw a hint of the same feelings reflected at him he couldn’t bring himself to regret their meeting.

Jensen reached for the door handle and – with a last glance to Jared – stepped into the room and out of the little bubble they had created.

Mr. Beaver had insisted he’d introduce himself to the class, which itself was embarrassing enough, and topped this with forcing him to choose for himself where to sit. He was so tempted to choose the seat next to Jensen but was afraid of coming on too strong. Who knew, maybe to other boy had only tried to be nice to the new guy and would feel compelled to continue to do so if Jared would force himself onto him.

He was starting to sweat with the pressure of a decision that could very well set the tone of his experience at this school for the next five months until graduation. And then he caught the eye of a petite dark-haired girl and her big brown eyes returned his look with a warm expression in them so he decided on a whim to be seated next to her. He purposely refrained himself from darting a glance at Jensen while making his way over to her.

“Hey Jared, I’m Genevieve but you can call me Gen. Everyone does.” And with that a small hand was thrusted in his face. He engulfed it in his own, much larger one and smiled at her when he introduced himself again to her.

The rest of their lesson was fairly easy given that math was one of his best – and favourite – subjects. Genevieve seemed to have some problems though, so most of the time was spent explaining to her how to best solve equations. When his attention wasn’t focused on her he caught himself starring at Jensen’s – very broad and nice – back. Still, he couldn’t help noticing that Jensen seemed to struggle a bit with the given task and Jared wanted nothing more than to help Jensen instead of Genevieve. His only way to do so – sadly – was raising his hand at any question asked by Mr. Beaver, so that he wouldn’t pick Jensen to answer them. Of course, this also led to anyone knowing instantly what a huge nerd he was, something he had hoped to avoid as long as possible. But somehow he felt like this guy he had just met this very day was worth the premature social death anyway.

As soon as the bell rang everyone was storming out the class room, hurrying to not miss a single second of their lunch period. When Jared looked up from noting down the last equation that stood on the chalkboard he noticed that Gen had waited for him. As had Jensen.

His heart stopped in his chest for a moment before thumping with twice the speed it had before. Jensen seemed to hesitate at the sight of Genevieve waiting as well, but then his face hardened with resolve and he made his way over to where Jared was putting his stuff back in his bag. He stopped right in front of the other boy and said “Jared, I – uh, I wanted to ask you if – maybe – I mean only if you want to of course – if you’d help me with math a bit? I mean, you answered every single question Mr. Beaver asked, like you are some kind of mensa member or something like that. And it’s not like I’m flunking or anything but this stuff is just really hard so I wondered if you’d be willing to give me some extra lessons? Please?” And even if Jared’s heart wouldn’t have screamed at him loudly to just say _yes! Fucking yes!_ the puppy dog eyes Jensen were giving him would have been his downfall anyway.

“Oh, yeah – of course, I could do that.” The smile Jensen was giving him would have been worth spending his entire weekend in some stuffy library doing maths for the rest of his life.

“Thank you, Jared. This is so nice of you. When would you be free? I have trail run training this afternoon and tomorrow I’m supposed to work on the yearbook all afternoon. But I’m free on Friday after three o’ clock. You could come over; we have a nice garden so we could work outside. Or I can come to you? That’s totally fine with me, too.” If he didn’t know better, Jared would have said that Jensen was babbling, but why would someone like Jensen be nervous to meet with someone like Jared? Maybe he was concerned for his reputation ,so he tried to find the best moment and place where no one could see them together, even if it was only for school.

Jared remembered that he was supposed to look after Meg Friday afternoon, so the only possible answer he could give was “Of course, Friday is fine with me, too. I could be at yours around three-thirty, if this is okay?” The mental slap he gave himself was not as painful as it was supposed to be and he blamed it on the blinding smile – completely with the eye crinkle again – he received in answer for his offer. He was so screwed.

“Awesome. You’re my lifesaver Jared, seriously. Thank you so much. I live 199 Baker Street, the red brick house at the right corner. I’ll see you then!” And with that he was out of the door, leaving behind a dazzled Jared and a bemused Genevieve.

“Soooooo. Jensen Ackles. You sure know how to pick ‘em.” Gen’s voice startled Jared out of his trance and he needed a bit to figure out the meaning behind her words. When he finally did his face went red with embarrassment.

“It’s not like that. He needs help with math and I am good at math. That’s all there is.”

“Sure, Cowboy. Tell yourself that, but your face tells another story.” At his panicky face she hurriedly added “Don’t worry, though, you are not the only one. Far from it. Jensen Ackles is the most popular student at Stars Hollow High. Everyone and their mother want to go out with him. All the girls swoon when they see him and more than one boy would love to get more familiar with those lips of his. So I don’t blame you for liking this fine piece of ass. I’m just saying; don’t get your hopes up too high. He could have anyone for dating, and he really needs you for math, you nerd. Now come up, you know how they say you can’t live from love alone. Let’s get some lunch.” And with they stopped talking about Jensen for the rest of the day.

Friday came way sooner than Jared had hoped and not soon enough at the same time. He was a nervous wreck when noon rolled around and he berated himself for being so foolish. Genevieve had told him already, Jensen could have anyone, so why should he be interested in a lanky geek?

His clock told him it was 3:10 when he arrived at the house Jensen had described to him. He had been afraid that he’d somehow manage to get lost and be late so of course he ended being there way too early. Sighing to himself he planted his sorry ass on the Ackles’ front steps and got out the Captain America comic his mum had gotten him as a consolation for being forced to change classes so close to graduation. The issue – _Captain America_ vol. 5, #25 – was already well-read but Jared still got teary eyed whenever he came to the scene where Steve Rogers was bleeding out in the arms of Black Widow and Falcon. Totally immersed in the devastating death scene, he didn’t even notice the shadow falling over him.

“If it wouldn’t threaten my manliness, I would totally tell you how I cried like a baby at that scene.”

Jared nearly dropped the issue he had been reading. His startled gaze met Jensen and he noticed that the other boy was standing right in front of him, smiling down at Jared with humour in his eyes.

“You read Captain America comics?” was the only thing he could bring himself to reply to that statement.

“Hell, yes. I read all the Marvel comics, but Captain America is by far my favourite Avenger. I loved the whole _Winter Soldier_ storyline the most probably; Bucky Barnes is just such a tragic character and I love the thought of someone so inherently good like Steve Rogers defending our country.” At Jared’s big eyes he hastily added “That sounded stupid, right? I’m sorry. I never have someone to talk about that stuff so I tend to get a bit overexcited. Please, stop me anytime.”

That woke Jared out of his frozen state. “Are you kidding me? Stop you? Hell, I would love to discuss this stuff with you! But first we need to go over the math exercises, okay?”

Jensen’s face had found his smile again when he jokingly said “Yes, sir.”

This was the first of many afternoons spent together at Jensen’s or Jared’s house, going over equations and geometric shapes before discussing comics, movies (“Star Trek is better than Star Wars? Are you kidding me? It’s like I don’t even know you!”), music (“Have you heard the newest Radical Face album? It will be always gold to me.” “Have you eaten a clown again, Jared?”) or TV shows (“Man, I can’t believe you like eleven more than ten!” “Of course, Matt Smith is a genius.” “Dude, David.Tennant. ‘nough said.”) Jared had never been happier in his whole life. The only thing that was kind of bothering him was that they never seemed to interact at school, like at all. Whenever their paths crossed there were always people milling around Jensen like tiny ants, making it impossible to talk to each other, even for a second.

Genevieve kept telling him he shouldn’t take it to heart, Jensen had always been to sun of their highschool universe and Jared was probably Pluto, not even deemed worthy to be one of the official planets gravitating around him. A few months of secret meetings for tutoring and geeking about nerd stuff wouldn’t change that. And with graduation looming right over their heads it was time that Jared accepted that there would never be a chance for his love to be returned by Jensen. He had known from the first day that he was in danger of falling for the other boy, and after having gotten the chance to spend time with him his feelings had just kept getting stronger and stronger. But Jensen clearly didn’t feel the same.

That was why when Stephen Amell – a good looking football player who was one year younger than Jared himself – asked him to go to prom with him he saw no harm in saying yes. Sure, his heart wouldn’t be in it but Stephen was a good guy, very nice to look at and seemingly delighted when Jared agreed.

The next day Jensen was at his house again and seemed strangely subdued. He seemed unable to focus on the exercises they did and when Jared asked him if everything was alright Jensen actually dropped his pen.

After retrieving it from underneath the table Jensen finally looked in Jared’s eyes for the first time on that day.

“Prom is very soon.” He blurted out, seemingly surprised at his own words but barrelling on anyway. “And I wondered if you were going?”

“Uhh, yes, I do actually. Stephen asked me. Stephen Amell. And I said yes.” Suddenly afraid that Jensen would react badly to him dating another boy, Jared averted his gaze when he admitted to going with Stephen which was why he missed Jensen’s look of utter devastation.

“You do? With Amell? That’s – I don’t know what to say. I think I’ve gotta go now, I need to pick up Kenzie from her dancing class. I – I’ll see you at school, I guess.” And with that he was out of the door without looking back even once.

The next day Jared saw Jensen at lunch, sitting with no other than Danneel Harris, head cheerleader and female pendant to Jensen’s sun. They were whispering to each other and touched occasionally, their whole stance intimate. Jared thought he could hear his own heart breaking, even if it was scientifically impossible. The pain at least was very real.

They didn’t see each other again before prom came around, at least not outside of passing glances in hallways and long stares when the other wasn’t looking. When Stephen picked him up at home the evening of prom his mum made them take pictures, oddly proud and thankfully okay with Jared dating a boy. Stephen looked amazing in his sharp suit, standing tall and proud next to Jared. As soon as they entered the ballroom he led Jared to the dance floor and did not care about Jared’s clumsiness at all.

Jensen’s entrance was hard to miss, given that every head turned his way as soon as he and Danneel entered the hall. He looked stunning in his grey suit, adorned with a bowtie of all things. His eyes were scanning the crowed and caught on Jared, whose hand was currently secured in Stephen’s, who gently moved him over the dance floor while Jared’s sole focus of attention was still on Jensen.

Strangely enough it seemed like Jensen was not able to let go of Jared’s gaze as well, tension rising between them with every beat of their bruised hearts. Their hands were maybe intertwined with others but their souls, that was another story altogether. So when Jensen freed himself of Danneel’s petit hand Jared dropped Stephen’s as well, before both made their way towards each other.

“What are you doing, Jensen?” Jared asked as soon as they met in the middle of the room.

“Finally having the balls to fight for what I want.” At Jared’s confused face he added “You, you imbecile. I want you.”

Jared didn’t dare to hope those words were true. “But why? Jensen, you can have anyone here. You have Danneel Harris! Hell, if I’d swing that way and weren’t irrevocable in love with you I would tap that.” Too late Jared realized that he had just told Jensen about his feelings.

Judging from Jensen’s smug face he noticed as well.

“I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure.” And with that he took another step forward to cradle Jared’s cheek in his hand before leaning in to touch their lips together for their first – but hopefully not last – kiss.

“Did you just quote Gandalf the Grey at me?” Jared asked mockingly indignant.

“What can I say; I love the Hobbit. It just seemed fitting. Now kiss me again, we waited long enough you nerd.”

“Who do you call nerd, you –“ the rest was cut off with another meeting of hungry lips.

When they finally parted for good – at least for a while – they looked around for the first time since Jensen had entered the decorated gym. Everyone was gaping at them, some of them looking happy, like Genevieve or heartbroken, like Stephen and Danneel or angry and disgusted, like most of Jensen’s former fanclub.

“Seems like we go out here with a bang. What do we do about that?” Jensen asked in mock wonder, seemingly unfazed by his peer’s rejection.

“Let us think the unthinkable, let us do the undoable, let us prepare to grapple with the ineffable itself, and see if we may not eff it after all.”

That made Jensen do his full-body laugh, the one Jared fell in love with that first day.

“I love you, you giant dork.” Jared returned Jensen’s fond look with one of his own.

“I know.”


End file.
